LEGO Kill Bill
LEGO Kill Bill is a 2011 game distributed by Traveller's Tales and the LEGO Company for Xbox Live and Playstation 3 network. Though it possesses 3D graphics and gameplay which are identical to it's game disc predessors it can only be purchased for downloadable play on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It is based off Quentin Tarantino's ultra violent eccentric action genre films of the same but is LEGO-fied making the violence not bloody and in place of the crude vehicle the protagonist drives in the films the vehicle possesses a picture of an angry cat next to the word wagon instead of the words Pussy Wagon. Gameplay ﻿The game plays out like all the previous LEGO Video Game instalments: building objects which act as obstacles which once cleared help you navigate through the story levels you must complete. Bosses featuring red hearts but like LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and LEGO Pirates Of The Caribbean the boss characters' tokens feature the picture of the boss character moving in it's circle frame. There is a HUB location which in the game is that of the Two Pines Wedding Chapel and has two notepad papers pinned by two Hattori Swords within the HUB Location which act as a gateway into the levels. However the game automatically starts off like the others in the first level and once the first story level is completed the character can save and exit to the HUB. The game plays out the stories of the first two films Vol 1 and Vol 2. Both episodes feature six levels each and once the level is completed both a character and both a weapon is unlocked. The game features action through the use of the primary weapon the Hattori Hanzo sword and other weapons including blasting guns, knives and a lamp used solemnly in the Vol 2 level Eye For An Eye. Characters can be purchased in the HUB Location should the character approach Reverend Harmony and have enough the money currency known as studs. There is also Rufus the Man Piano Player whom you can buy musical melodies from for Bill's Flute. The Reverend's Wife Miss Harmony for Black Yellow Bricks. Silhouettes can be purchased from Vernita Green whom is positioned in the bottom left corner of the chapel, Hints can be purchased from Elle Driver whom is positioned right near Vernita, Backwards Weapons can be purchased from Budd and Disguises can be purchased from O-Ren. If the character wants to purchase weapons and items they must approach Bill on the porch outside the Wedding Chapel and if the character wishes to purchase hints and background information they must approach Sheriff McGraw by his four police cars outside. The Hint Token for when the character is in the story that pops up is that of the green sunglasses Sheriff MGraw wears when examining The Bride at the Wedding Chapel following the shooting. Characters *﻿Beatrix Kiddo (Purchasable) *The Bride (Story Unlockable) *Elle Driver (Story Unlockable) *Budd (Story Unlockable) *Bill (Story Unlockable) *Bill- Wedding (Story Unlockable) *O-Ren Ishii (Story Unlockable) *Vernita Green (Purchasable) *Ginny Bell (Story Unlockable) *Nikkia Bell (Purchasable) *Dr. Lawrence Bell (Purchasable) *Pai Mei (Story Unlockable) *Pai Mei-Poisoned (Purchasable) *Beaten Up Bride (Purchasable) *Bill- Kamono (Story Unlockable) *Sofie Fatale (Story Unlockable) *Boss Tanaka (Purchasable) *Headless Tanaka (Purchasable) *Buisnessman (Purchasable) *Gogo Yubari (Story Unlockable) *B.B (Story Unlockable) *Boss Matsumoto (Purchasable) *Karen Kim (Story Unlockable) *Tommy (Story Unlockable) *Sheriff McGraw (Story Unlockable) *Hattori Hanzo (Story Unlockable) *Buck- Dazed (Story Unlockable) *Buck (Story Unlockable) *Reverend Harmony (Purchasable) *Miss Harmony (Purchasable) *Esteban (Story Unlockable) *Clarita (Story Unlockable) *Clarita- Normal (Purchasable) *Johnny Mo (Story Unlockable) *Charlie Brown (Purchasable) *Rocket (Purchasable) *Larry (Purchasable) *Joleen (Purchasable) *Rufus (Purchasable) *Janeen (Purchasable) *Jay (Purchasable) *Lucky (Purchasable) *Ernie (Story Unlockable) *Melanie Harrhouse (Purchasable) *Trixie (Purchasable) *Paula Schultz (Secret Unlockable Character) *Marty (Purchasable) *Tenant (Purchasable) *Bald Guy (Story Unlockable) *Jasper (Purchasable) *Beatrix- Walking Sleep (Story Unlockable) *Beatrix- Pai Mei Training (Story Unlockable) *Beatrix- Dirty (Story Unlockable) *Crazy 88 1 (Story Unlockable) *Crazy 88 2 (Story Unlockable) *Crazy 88 3 (Story Unlockable) *Crazy 88 4 (Story Unlockable) *Crazy 88 5 (Story Unlockable) *Boss Ozawah (Purchasable) *Boss Honda (Purchasable) *Boss Benta (Purchasable) *Boss Orgami (Purchasable) *5, 6, 7, 8 1 (Purchasable) *5, 6, 7, 8 2 (Purchasable) *5, 6, 7, 8 3 (Purchasable) *Mrs. Ishii (Purchasable) *Mr. Ishii (Purchasable) *Pageanant Winner 1 (Purchasable) *Pageanant Winner 2 (Purchasable) *Tim (Story Unlockable) *Laughing Minister (Purchasable) *Crazy Swordsman (Purchasable) *Bald Swordsman (Purchasable) *Bald Swordsman- Crushed (Purchasable) *Matsumoto- Bare Chest (Purchasable) *Elle- Nurse (Story Unlockable) *Coyote (Story Unlockable) *Emilio (Secret Purchasable Character) Levels ﻿Vol. 1 #Fighting Back At The Wedding: Characters Unlocked: The Bride, The Groom Weapons Unlocked: Bill's Revolver #The Knife Fight: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix- Jacket, Beatrix- Scratched, Ginny Bell Weapons Unlocked: Copperhead Knife, Beatrix's Knife, KaBoom Cereal #To Okinawa: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix-Walking Sleep, Elle-Nurse, Buck Weapons Unlocked: Elle's Poison Needle, Buck's Keys #Vermin Training: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix- Okinawa, Hattori Hanzo, Bald Guy Weapons Unlocked: Su Chef Knife, Shake #The Crazy 88: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix- Ducati, Sofie Fatale, Johnny Mo Gogo Yubari, Crazy 88 1, Crazy 88 2, Crazy 88 3, Crazy 88 4, Crazy 88 5, Tim Weapons Unlocked: Hattori Hanzo Sword, Mo's Axe, 88 Sword 88 Knife, 88 Pistol, Gogo's Death Ball, Sofie's Phone #O-Ren: Characters Unlocked: O-Ren Ishii Weapons Unlocked: Cottonmouth Knife Vol. 2 #﻿The Wedding Dress Rehearsal: Characters Unlocked: Tommy, Bill Weapons Unlocked: Bill's Flute #Buried Alive!: Characters Unlocked: Budd, Ernie, Beatrix- Bound Weapons Unlocked: Budd's Pepper Spray, Ernie's Shovel #Punch Through Wood: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix- Pai Mei's Training, Pai Mei, Bill-Kamono Weapons Unlocked: Beatrix's Pole, Bill's Pole, Pai Mei's Katashi Sword #A Walk Through The Desert: Characters Unlocked: Beatrix- Dirty, Coyote Weapons Unlocked: None #An Eye For An Eye: Characters Unlocked: Elle Driver Weapons Unlocked: Budd's Hanzo Sword #Finding Bill: Characters Unlocked: Bill, B.B Weapons Unlocked: Bill's Hanzo Sword, B.B's Water Pistol Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images